


Bon Appétit

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: The Murder Family [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Dark Will Graham, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Homophobic strangers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Seduction, Seduction Game is strong, Seductive Will Graham, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: After the confession of Will  and the make-up with Hannibal, the three of them leave Baltimore behind to escape the grasps of the FBI. They are currently settled down in a small cosy coastal village in France  at the Côte de Granit Rose. Abigail bonds with Hannibal in the kitchen. Hannibal teaches her the refined art of cooking while Will is out hunting down their latest victim to provide the meat.After dinner Hannibal and Will behave incredibly rude towards Abigail ..





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts), [CassieRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/gifts), [Nicestofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts).



> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own these characters. They belong to Thomas Harris and the creators of the TV show.
> 
> This work is dedicated to Mads and Hugh and was given to Mads at RDC5 in London.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ———————————————————
> 
> Small trigger warning:
> 
> Contains homophobic language (not Will and Hannibal of course)
> 
> Enjoy!

Abigail, Will and Hannibal were now a pretty happy murder family. Since they evaded the trap of the FBI  thanks to the confession of Will, they were spending a lot of time together traveling, visiting many interesting and historic sights and places all over Europe. They wanted to help Abigail start a new chapter in her life which had been so uncertain, lonely and lacking an anchor to hold on to since the unfortunate incidents resulting in her father’s death. Currently they had  settled down at the outskirts of a small, cosy coast town at the wild, untamed Côte de Granit Rose in France in an elegant and ostentatious house Hannibal had bought under a false identity some years ago. It was an impressive, two-storey villa with a black tiled roof, beige stone walls, large glass windows and a balcony with a magnificent view on the oceanside laid out beneath.  Altogether, the house was hovering above the splendid rocky shores of the coast and the town. As they needed some privacy in the rather dubious and murderous activities of Will and Hannibal, it came off quite handy that their home  was isolated from the centre of the small city. A large black metal gate which could be opened with a secure remote control system  prevented curious people from peeking inside.

It was nearly dinner time and Hannibal was making himself busy in the kitchen, cutting some root vegetables for the fancy dish he was cooking, smiling to himself. He was nearly euphoric given the fact that their lives were finally going in the right direction. In the meantime, Will was still busy with the “hunt” as they called it - this time it was his task to provide the meat. They  shared their kills of rude people equally - today it was an obnoxious and extremely impolite, middle-aged man who had been unspeakably discourteous to  Hannibal and Will as they enjoyed the sunset painting crimson shades in the sky. They suspected he had already watched them for a while.

Yesterday the drunken man confronted and harassed the murderous couple walking together towards the village centre in the evening while they were holding  hands and called  them nasty names, before disappearing into the shades of the trees again. He grinned like a maniac  as he saw their stoic faces and their pace quicken. The man either assumed he succeeded in his intimidation or gloated over the fact they did not understand a word. They did. To his demise. Among the many insults thrown at them, Will and Hannibal heard him shouting homophobic things like " _Tantouzes!!_  " " _Tantouzes fichues!!”_ and threats like _"Cassez-vous! Cassez vous d'ici avant qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose!"_

Both of them were disgusted and annoyed at this hateful attitude.They decided by exchanging long, smug and telling glances, as no words were needed to communicate with each other,  that he was the next one to be on their menu. Luckily the local police was not nearly as efficient as the FBI - they were still investigating cases of unfortunate “disappearances” of most unpleasant and dangerous criminals and environmental polluters  some weeks ago. The policemen were still pointing their fingers in the dark because Will mastered the art of murder without leaving any evidence behind to perfection thanks to his experience as behavioural analyst. Luckily for them their victims  were not particularly missed by the local community anyway and the police still had other important investigations concerning drug trafficking going on.

It was an unusual sunny afternoon, the sun shining brightly above the wild roaring ocean- a beautiful sight to behold from the coast house on the cliffs. Abigail was sitting on the elegant brown leather couch on the balcony, covered in a blanket, staring at the sea below her feet. She was contemplating on her life and what she was going to do with it. Fugitives they were, that was for sure but there had to be a way to still make the best of her life even though she could not study at a university permanently or finding another suitable education to settle down. She sighed. Sometimes it seemed that living a normal life would never be possible for her. On the other hand, she didn’t know if she really wanted to live without the thrill of the unknown, the chaos, the darkness caused by her guardians.

The girl with her long brown hair, her beautiful pale face and the large beautiful blue green eyes was now entering the vast kitchen, watching the elder man with the slick, ashblonde hair and the prominent cheekbones carefully from the door angle. She didn’t want to interrupt him for it was rude to distract someone who was so immersed in the art of cooking. But it was too late and he looked up to her, putting his knife on the table. “Do you want to be my sous-chef, Abigail?” he said to her with a smirk on his face. “I don’t want to be on your menu if that is what you meant”, she replied cheekily, her arms now crossed over her breast, her eyes not wavering. “But yes, I would like to learn a few things from you. It’s always good to sharpen the mind I guess.” Hannibal gave her a warm smile, looking at her in amusement, then handed her the stainless knife. “You can peel the potatoes if you want to help - but be careful, I don’t want to include any of your fingers into the meal”, he advised her while he continued to cut the vegetables. “And we still have to wait for the main ingredient before I can show you some tricks” he added. “Do you want to enjoy a glass of exquisite wine from Brittany with me while we wait?” he asked her fondly. She gave a candid smile as an answer. He turned to the cupboard to fetch two wine glasses, seemingly pleased and surprised at her sudden interest in the art of cooking and fine food.

“I assume you have a reason you clearly don’t want to tell me yet why you choose to be so interested in the haute cuisine so suddenly?” He asked her, watching her reaction over his shoulder. Damn. He was just too smart for her. “I remember that you weren’t so keen in cooking a while ago. Your direct approach has betrayed your intention”, he said not without an amused undertone. "Besides, I am a skilled psychiatrist. Even Will can’t deceive me and he has been really good at playing games with me. Are you playing a game, Abigail?” Abigail’s eyes widened in surprise, her face blank and confused. “I- I didn’t mean to play anything. Of course, you’re right, there is something I would like to tell you but I wanted to wait until dinner was ready. I thought that both of you should know what I want to do with my life. Because I had an idea...I can’t go to university but I might try out other things as well to educate me.”  

Hannibal handed her the glass of wine and she took it into her hands. “I see” he said.” I’m glad you haven’t given up thinking about your future.” “No, I haven’t. I’m just worried I’m not good anything besides hunting “Abigail said, her voice sounding melancholic and bitter all of a sudden, thinking about her recent failures in the past. Hannibal’s face grew blank and worried at the change of her tone and expression. He stood close to her, taking her face into his hands. “Listen. You should not give up on finding your path so easily. Life is precious. And I think especially you should know it how easily it can slip away between your fingers.” “Like smoke.” She answered quietly, suppressing a tear when a painful memory found its way into her brain. For a moment she felt comforted, then she pulled away from him, taking control over emotions again by breathing deeply. “Well, let’s test the wine” she said, eying the wine curiously and pretentious as if she was a connoisseur.  But before she could take a sip, Hannibal made a dismissive gesture and took the glass out of her hands. „No, that’s not the way to hold a wine glass, Abigail. Don’t grip the glass like that - you are most likely to embarrass yourself when you do that in public. Stemmed glasses should always be held by the stem. Look.” Abigail stopped, watching his elegant demonstration. “Hold it towards the base, use your thumb, index finger, and middle finger and allow your other fingers to rest on the base. Lift it to your lips and inhale. The fragrance should allure you to take a sip. Do not gulp, or you will miss out on all the different notes and flavour. Savour the wine thoroughly. That’s your first important lesson for today.” Abigail then proceeded to do the same. Hannibal watched her with scrutiny in his eyes as if it was a lesson at school, then smiled.

“Very good, Abigail.” “Is there anything else I need to know? Like when I want to propose a toast?” “Well, if you want to, you usually stand or sit - depending on your preference and then you say what’s on your mind. Then the other guests may add some words of their own. Raise your glass and take a sip. And never chug a glass of wine.” Hannibal ended. Abigail needed some moments to digest the information he gave her, then tried to do exactly what he said. “Thank you, Doctor Lecter for this most illuminating lesson” she said grinning pretentiously, raising her glass, expecting him to do the same. He returned the gesture, raising his glass, closing his eyes for a second to inhale the scent. “What do you smell?” She hesitated a moment before she answered. “I am not so sure I can place it right now. Smells like...alcohol and fruit to me.” She sighed. Oh my god, she felt so bad. He smiled on her undeveloped sense of smell. “My taste is not as refined as yours, I think.” Another smile appeared on his face. Hannibal was practically showing his emotions more often now that they were reunited. To some extent he was a changed man thanks to his husband although some of his old traits were still the same. “It will take time to train your taste buds and your olfaction but then you will enjoy the pleasures of food and drink more intensely.” Hannibal explained to her. Then both of them sipped on their wine and Abigail tried to focus on the taste.

The sound of a closing door could be heard from the kitchen. Hannibal looked pleased. “Our main dish has finally arrived.” Abigail chuckled at his pun. He walked straight into the entrance hall where a slightly exhausted and sweaty Will put down the brown bag with the severed body parts and  vacuumed organs of their latest victim on the floor, intending to pull off his shoes before removing his murder suit: “Everything went as planned I suppose?” Hannibal asked him, eying him attentively. “Yeah. That cattle was a bit difficult to calm down, though.” Will said, looking up at him with a faint smirk on his face while opening his brown boots. “Had a bit of a struggle but it’s fine. I hope the meat will be to your liking. Not sure if it’s acidic. I guess I still have to learn a lot from you.” The young man got up from the floor then allowed Hannibal to help him out of his murder suit in the entrance hall to avoid stains on the marvellous wooden floor in the living room. Abigail left the kitchen to greet him with a hug and a gentle smile.

“Thanks for bringing us the meat. We are already starving and can’t wait to start cooking”, she grinned. Her cheeks were flushed red. She was tipsy from the glass of  wine Hannibal poured her. “Me, too.” He laughed, returned her hug fondly then hesitated for a moment, raising his eyebrows in amusement at her tipsy giggling and sudden ambition to cook again. “We? Since when are you so interested in cooking again all of a sudden? I thought you didn’t want to do it anymore since you were so clumsy last time.” To this she only said shrugging her shoulders: “I was told I should not give up on the things I want to do in life, so...I thought I’d pick a few things from the master of the kitchen himself”, glancing sideways at Hannibal who was now tidying up behind Will’s back and picking up the rather heavy bag. „I see “. Will chuckled to himself after having been freed of the plastic suit and examined meticulously yet not without gentle care by his companion for eventual undiscovered injuries, then threw himself carelessly onto the couch, totally exhausted from his activities.

“Make yourself comfortable, mon amour. Would you like a glass of red wine to relax?” Hannibal said, stroking his hair gently while passing him by on the way to the kitchen. “Not yet, maybe later” he called to Hannibal. “Or I’ll be deep asleep right before we eat and that would be extremely rude, wouldn’t it?” Will added, smirking to himself. “Yes, it would. But my compassion for you is undoubtedly inconvenient. And you know that.” “That’s why I’m still alive.” Will answered drowsily. “I can’t wait what you come up with for dessert” he added looking straight into his direction, throwing a teasing glance at his husband. Hannibal gave him a last smile then closed the door, trying to ignore his tease. As he always wanted to surprise them both with his succulent meals, he never let the door open to avoid curious glances which would obviously spoil the surprise for all of them. Besides he didn’t want to be distracted by the seductive body of his _amante_ as he could not always fully control himself when the charming young man entered the kitchen. As soon as he saw his luring booty, it was all over. Yes, even Hannibal struggled with self-control sometimes although he hated admitting it.  And the result would be a disaster for them all - no meals, empty stomachs and a very messy kitchen.

“Our dish which we are going to cook today is “Boeuf Bourguignon” - a very popular dish here in France known since the 19th century and one of the favourites of Will. I promised to cook it for him.” Abigail seemed to be full of excitement. “Oh, I know it. So delicious. “Have you finished peeling the potatoes, Abigail?” He asked her, resuming his role as teacher. She nodded. “You may chop them into fourths then put them aside. Afterwards I explain what I am going to do with the meat. I’ll wait for you.” Another nod and then she went to chop the potatoes very carefully as the knives Hannibal used were of course of the finest quality. Every step of her actions was always calculated and executed carefully - not unlike him. Hannibal couldn’t quite hide his pride. She was listening intently, immersing herself in his explanations - this was a promising sign. In the meantime, Hannibal started preparing the meat, severing the flesh from the skin and the bones because otherwise it would take a long time to get finished. Will had just roughly dismembered their latest victim as he didn’t have the patience of Hannibal when it came to careful dismemberment and preparation. He shook his head in disbelief - he had a long way to go. Still, he had other strengths which were useful on the hunt, while he assumed the role of the butcher, which he accepted very gladly. But still he needed to reproach Will for scaring the victims before killing them. Fear would always leave a slightly bitter taste in the meat. It was acidic. But he knew that Will couldn’t hold himself back during murder and that was he loved about his little murder muffin - him being unrestrained was just a splendid and arousing view to behold. A little bit of conflict, maybe, but manageable. He would train him - there was enough time to do that in the course of time.

When Abigail had finished preparing the potatoes, he beckoned her to his part of the table. She put the chopped potatoes in a large bowl, then walked towards his working space.

“Now we arrive at the most important part of the meal - the meat”. He then found himself in his element, explaining all the different steps to make the meat soft and juicy, preventing it from becoming dry, chewy - and spoiled. Finally, he had an avid listener whom he could enlighten in the fine art of cooking. They moved around the kitchen in equal understanding, as if they could read each other’s mind. Hannibal tried to let her do as many steps as possible - most of them were the easier ones because now and then he watched her struggle - nearly burning the bacon while doing something else or being distracted by her occasional sip of the wine. Finally, the most complicated part of the dish was done - the meat was now simmering in the slow cooker along with the rest of the ingredients and Abigail was feeling relieved.

“It was trickier than I thought it would be” she remarked, lost in thoughts. “Yes, there is so much more to cooking than throwing ingredients together leaving the result to pure luck. You have to pour love and detail into it - just like you would pour your affection into a poem or a painting” he said. “Are you giving up again, Abigail? ?” She energetically shook her head. “No, I still want to do it” she said decisively, returning his piercing look with a reassuring and self-confident smile. „I would have been disappointed if you had given up again.” Then he turned around. They could hear a noise outside the kitchen which sounded like snoring - apparently poor Will fell asleep whether he wanted it or not. At least his sleep problems had gotten better over the last few months. Hannibal had to smile softly, then opened the door, walking near to the couch looking at his amante, planting a kiss on his wonderful face, then returned to the kitchen.

When Abigail had finished cleaning most of the pots and pans they were using during the preparation of the different ingredients, she turned to him, waiting for further instructions. He looked at his watch. “At this point, we are supposed to prepare the l’entrée as the French tend to call it and the ‘dessert’. If you like you can prepare the salad - my recipe is quite easy” He handed her one of his recipe cards with his beautiful handwriting.” And don’t forget the potatoes” Hannibal added, eying her with fondness. “Sure” she said, then proceeding to do as she was told. She was buzzing around in the kitchen, washing the kale, peeling the apples, carrots and preparing the dressing according to the instructions. Then she marinated the potatoes with olive oil, rosemary, thyme and other spices. An hour later, a delicious smell  of baked, crispy potatoes  and sweet, tender meat hung in the air, luring a very sleepy Will into the kitchen. “Is dinner ready?” he asked in a drowsy voice, with half-closed eyes, his hair scruffy, the shirt slightly unbuttoned. Hannibal enjoyed that sight. “You are right on time” he said to him in his warm voice, trying to withstand the seducing sight of his confused, half-sleepy husband. “Here, drink a glass of water, that may help to wake you up.” Sleepy Will accepted the glass of water from the kitchen, then made his way to the bathroom to get ready for dinner.

“And this is how you decorate the food” Hannibal said to Abigail while he carefully draped the salad onto the fine silver plates and added some macadamia nuts and pomegranate seeds as décor on top along with  beautiful drizzles of  balsamcio vinegar.  “Usually you don’t put too much food on the plates - everything should be aesthetically pleasing. Food is to be enjoyed and not gulped down without appreciating the art behind it.” It was a lot to digest for her and he knew it. Not everyone was blessed with talent when it came to the masterclass of the culinary arts. He now looked up, inhaling the fresh scent of his amante and knew he had returned to the table in the living room. It was time to serve dinner. Abigail helped him serving the plates with the appetizer - foie gras with  a rich, sweet fig sauce.

“Bon appétit”, Hannibal said looking at Will and Abigail of them with a heart-warming smile and fond glow in his amber eyes. They started eating in silence. After dining on the foie gras and the salad Abigail had prepared and she had received a compliment from Hannibal and Will, the main dish was served.

“Blimey, the meat smells absolutely delicious” Will complimented Hannibal and Abigail who brought the plates with the main dish to the table. “It is very delicious, believe me”, Abigail laughed. “Hannibal is just an amazing cook.” “Thank you, Abigail. But without you I couldn’t have succeeded tonight”, Hannibal said in a warm voice and a smug smile graced his face. Will chuckled. “Luckily I had an excuse”, Will remarked with a wink at his husband.

Hannibal chuckled and lingered a moment before sitting down again. He now took  the time to explore Will’s appearance with his eyes for some seconds and found the look of his beloved simply stunning.

Will was wearing his tailored, perfectly tight dark navy blue shirt with his stitched initials on the front. It matched the blue colour of his eyes. His brown hair usually curly and scruffy  was now combed back neatly. His beard was trimmed. A cloud of irresistible, fine aftershave surrounded him. It must be the expensive one which Hannibal gave him after he had always used the same atrocious aftershave in the last few years. He immediately realized that Will wanted to seduce him and that he would succeed eventually.

But he couldn’t help himself, Will was just too attractive. The way he was sipping from his glass of wine. The way he looked at him. So sublime.

They savoured every bite of the meat and Hannibal was pleased and thrilled to see the ecstatic expression on his husband’s face as he chew on every bit of the soft and tender "beef" in his mouth. His facial expression reminded him of certain situations in the bedroom. Heat started spreading through his body and Hannibal was pretty sure it was not the wine that made him fuzzy. A knowing, twisted smile played around the lips of his husband whose blue eyes were so seducing and luring, knowing that Hannibal had to yield at any time. Then he felt Will’s legs brush against his under the table, entangling with his, followed by the  gentle touch of his hands on his knee. For now, he was able to maintain his self-control but long would until he be able to resist? What a cunning boy he was.

Abigail looked from Hannibal to Will as if she knew that something was up. The air was filled heavy with  tension as the casual conversation and bantering abruptly ended. She watched how both stared in each other’s eyes, while sipping from their glasses of wine as if they were playing a game where she could not participate. Abigail  knew she should talk about the topic which occupied her most but she sensed it was not the right time. Maybe after the last course.

“Fine. I’ll get the dessert” she said, slightly annoyed from being ignored as she stood up, shaking it off with a knowing look on her face, saving herself from the rather awkward situation. “I’ll help you” Hannibal said, intending to get up. But then he noticed that he couldn’t because his hard cock was  throbbing against the fabric of his pants. If he got up now, Abigail would see it and he would not permit himself that embarrassment. Well, his smart _amante_ had won this game, he admitted it and yet didn’t feel any shame or any offence at all. Will took another sip from the glass, chuckling to himself. And now he even dared to raise one of his eyebrows in such a seductive way. He couldn’t move anymore, being completely enchanted by the presence of his mylimasis. And before he knew what was happening, Will stood behind him, pulling him up to his feet, close to him, his hips pressing against his. “Let me serve you my own dessert, cher”, Will whispered into his ear in his unmistakable Louisiana twang. Hannibal was only too happy to oblige and let Will lead him to their bedroom.

  
Abigail returned from the kitchen. She carried the silver plates with  an assortment of  freshly cut exotic fruits, covered with drips of chocolate sauce  and the dessert bowls with the flambéed crème brûlée carefully in her hands and said: “Listen, guys, I have to tell you something.” She abruptly stopped, realising that no one was sitting at the table anymore. She rolled her eyes and called towards the stairs: “Guys, that’s incredibly rude.” before she started indulging in the dessert on her own, ignoring the moans and groans coming out of the bedroom. When they came back to apologise, they found their dessert plates were empty and Abigail smiled to herself, enjoying the incredulous looks on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Les tantouzes - Faggots
> 
> “Cassez-vous d'ici avant qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose.”
> 
> “Get out of here before something bad happens to you.”


End file.
